


Bird in Hand

by Nightfall48



Series: Into the Adventures [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: 在城堡裡的Credence開始與另外一個人意念交流





	Bird in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情延續前作短篇Match，已歸在同一系列。

城堡裡的奢華的飲食、服裝和其他一切物品都在Credence理解範圍的邊緣，模模糊糊的接受並使用，卻感受到虛假與格格不入。

那個男人，Grindelwald，在他周圍安排了幾位僕人，這可以說相當體貼，如果他們沒有畏縮、僵硬的像是遭受了什麼折磨的話。極少數目光交集的時刻，他們毫無生氣的眼睛讓他想到街頭和馬戲團裡放棄一切抵抗的那些人，他總是努力讓自己視而不見，不讓他們勾起內心深處的恐懼，即使希望不復存在，持續燃燒的熊熊怒火也能讓他感到力量滿盈全身。他想要大肆破壞一切，也想要保護身邊的人事物，兩種慾望之間的平衡似乎仍讓他維持一定程度的穩定。追隨Grindelwald令他與Nagini分離，幾日前救下的受傷幼鳥又被那個男人變成鳳凰，它在空中被火焰環繞的樣子很迷人，但也無法親近。僕人送來一個精緻的架子，與休憩在上的鳳凰互相襯托彼此的珍稀華美，他看了一會兒便移開視線，不再試圖聯結幼鳥在他掌心的柔軟觸感。

第二天早上，鳳凰變回了幼鳥，在架子上近乎淒厲的鳴叫，並不斷左右移動著，他一伸出手，幼鳥馬上跳到他的手上，抖抖身子後羽毛澎起又收回，終於又回復原本的安靜。Grindelwald前來時視線在房間繞了一圈，最後回到他手上的幼鳥，眼裡興味盎然地說：「我聽說鳳凰會週而復始的在死亡與新生間循環，看來並不是傳聞。」  
如果他有注意到Credence一瞬的僵硬，出於某種目的他並沒有指出來，而是開始侃侃而談屬於「他們」宏大版圖的一部分，Credence還無法完全確定自己是否要參與其中，但至少那是一條路，而不是一片茫然未知，在找不到其他道路以前，他想或許值得嘗試看看。

接下來幾天，幼鳥都沒有轉變型態的跡象，僕人每天送來似乎是為鳳凰體型準備的大量藥草，又幾乎原封不動的運回去。Grindelwald當然會過來查看情況，那個男人似乎相當沈迷於鳳凰的傳說，男人伸出手時，幼鳥一步也不願移動的場景讓Credence幾乎忍不住嘴角上揚，但他只是面無表情的看著男人施展魔法後喃喃自語：「奇怪了，魔法能量還是相當強烈⋯⋯」  
Grindelwald抬頭看向他，不知道在盤算著什麼，最後只是飽含深意地對他說：「好好照顧它。」天知道那個男人又自己做了什麼假設，他也不想理會，只想好好珍惜目前和幼鳥相伴的時光。

第一次聽到那個聲音時，他在半睡半醒之間，於是迷迷糊糊地回應了對方。  
「也許應該趁大家忙著收拾的時候去禁忌森林蒐集些東西。」  
「我不知道那是哪裡啦！但被稱為禁忌總是有原因的，小心點。」  
「⋯⋯你可以聽見我！我是指，你可以聽見我的想法⋯⋯」  
Credence隨即清醒，感覺到幼鳥在手掌上竄動著，他似乎捧著它在扶手椅睡著了，而那個聲音還在腦海裡。  
「⋯⋯而且可以在腦海中跟我說話，你是誰？」  
他試著控制自己雜亂的思緒，然而就對方的回應，似乎沒什麼效果。  
「等一下，慢一點！我只能捕捉到『什麼鬼」、『睡著了』和『幼鳥』，我想這不是你要對我說的話。」  
「不是，我⋯⋯我剛睡醒，還在一片混亂當中，搞不清楚發生了什麼事。」  
「噢，你並沒有因為睡眠錯過太多，即使我一直醒著，也不知道發生了什麼事。」  
「你聽起來好像不怎麼驚慌。」  
「應該要驚慌嗎？你聽起來跟我一樣茫然，而且我一直幻想有一天可以用意念和他人交流。」  
「為什麼？！」在Credence能阻止之前這個意念就傳遞過去，伴隨著後悔的自我責備。  
「就是因為這樣。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你不能掩飾你真正的想法，這⋯⋯會讓一切都容易許多。」  
不同的想法在Cedence的腦海裡爭鬥著，真正想法中的惡意常令人難以承受，但那些以關愛之名，行控制之實的話語有比較好嗎？他努力克制著不讓太多記憶湧現，思緒停下時，他才注意到對方的沈默。  
「你還在嗎？」幾秒後他又呼喚了一次。  
「小渡鴉剛剛跳離我的手心，我就聽不到你的聲音了，你手上不會剛好也有一隻鳥吧！」  
「是！」Credence看向手中的幼鳥。  
「你手上是什麼鳥？」  
「⋯⋯不知道。」Credence不知道那些紛雜的想法和記憶傳遞過去多少，但他實在無法控制。  
「我想我又開始了錯誤的話題，我總是會設法弄清楚手上的動物是什麼種類，但不是所有的人都那麼⋯⋯有奇怪的好奇心。」  
對方的語句中間插入了混亂的一團東西，一些飛快閃過的畫面和想法，來不及抓住便消失，Credence終於理解對方之前說的話是什麼意思。  
「我手上的是渡鴉幼鳥，我在掉落的鳥巢中發現牠，牠受傷了，如果沒有食物供給的話很難存活，我不想讓牠脫離原本的生態鏈太遠，所以我會去搜集附近的莓果攪成泥餵牠，等牠復原或再大一點，會抓蟲子讓牠練習獵食⋯⋯抱歉！我甚至不知道你想不想聽這些。」  
「這很有趣！真的！我甚至沒有想過這些，就是糊裡糊塗的餵養牠，沒有想過有一天牠可能會離開。」  
「這很困難，但能看到牠們自由而美麗的樣子，很值得。」  
「聽起來經驗豐富。」  
「Theseus說我簡直是落難動物的磁鐵，我覺得這很好，花時間在牠們身上比什麼都值得。我花了一段時間才明白這不是一個誇讚，Theseus總是擔心這擔心那的，等他發現我不打算回家，應該又會來一段『為什麼你不⋯⋯』的演說。」  
「為什麼你不？」  
「為什麼你不多交些朋友？為什麼你不多花時間在咒語上？為什麼你不能遵守規矩balabala⋯⋯」  
「至少他很關心你，我身邊甚至沒有那樣一個人。」意念交流無法遮掩那些直白的想法，Credence也放棄了，同時身體不自覺地蜷縮起來。  
「我不知道要怎麼說，我只能說⋯⋯有時候身邊有Theseus，有Leta，也像只有我獨自一人一樣，對我來說很難和人心意相通，是的，就像我們這樣。我真正想說的是我很高興能和你意念交流，雖然我也很喜歡小渡鴉的陪伴，但有人可以說說話更好。」  
「我也是。」  
「抱歉，小渡鴉開始討要食物了，我需要出去幫牠找些莓果。」  
「去吧！」

Credence可以感覺到自己處於一個溫暖而放鬆的狀態，上一次有這樣的感覺，也是在意外情況下，進入了一個奇獸可以自由自在，安然生活，而不是被囚禁、剝削的空間裡。在馬戲團那段日子，他一直想起那個有著明亮眼眸、溫柔嗓音的青年，Newt Scamander，看到這些將會多麽痛苦。最後他釋放了所有被囚禁的人和動物，這令人欣慰，但他們這些被世界隔離的異類又該何去何從？

他需要真切的相信自己值得存在，但目前為止，仇恨與憤怒還可以支撐他再走一段路。他不知道腦內的意外訪客會存在多久，也不願意多想，他難以再承受更多。

**Author's Note:**

> 預計2-3章結束，下週末更新。  
> 看第二集的時候就被紐魁跨越時空的養育幼鳥情節打到，但一直不知道如何下手，這幾天突然有了強烈的動力，在繆思宇宙浴室有了靈感後，又與好友京討論了許久，才生出了這篇文。在捕捉學生時代Newt的個性上遇到了一些困難，討論完只覺得想要愛Newt一輩子，要怎麼能夠一直保持真誠！！小魁就不用說了到了第二集還是需要抱緊處理，也寫到了哥哥，超開心，英國骨科好好吃！  
> 最後拜託大家多多回應，讓我知道我不是一個人！！也可以增加我更新的動力！！！


End file.
